Fallen
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: terlahir sebagai namja miskin dan suka menyendiri membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi gunjingan. hanya Baekhyun si primadona yang ingin berbicara padanya. namun seiring waktu berjalan Baekhyun merasakan ada ketidakberesan disini. temannya satu persatu mati/"aku membunuh mereka, atau mereka yang akan membunuhku secara perlahan..."/"iblis pembunuh! jatuhlah kau!"/CB,M,Drama,Tragedy
**Fallen**

by HERAJUNGLINE21

Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Other cast will come over storyline.

Pair : ChanBaek

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Thtiller

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri, imajinasi saya yang terlampau dan semoga saja tidak menjadi kenyataan/?, jika ada kesamaan cerita, plot, atau bahkan alur yang pembaca temukan harap untuk memberitahu saya. umpan balik, kritik, saran dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Warning! GS for Uke, Mature (karena ada adegan berdarahnya, dan... ntar tau sendiri lah #plakk) Typo everywhere!  
**

 **Read and Review jusseyo...**

 **Summary : terlahir sebagai namja miskin dan suka menyendiri membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi gunjingan. hanya Baekhyun si primadona yang ingin berbicara padanya. namun seiring waktu berjalan Baekhyun merasakan ada ketidakberesan disini. temannya satu persatu mati/"aku membunuh mereka, atau mereka yang akan membunuhku secara perlahan..."/"iblis pembunuh! jatuhlah kau!"/ChanBaek ,M, Drama, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **prolog chapter  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 22.35 PM**

lorong itu gelap, sunyi, dan mencekam. jejak kaki besar yang tercetak jelas dari darah seorang korbannya malam itu. namja itu menyeret jasad tak bernyawa namja satunya yang berlumuran darah menuju tempat gelap lainnya dengan lemari besar nan tua. memutilasi korbannya dengan kapak milik pekerja kebun dirumah itu.

prang!

bunyi hempasan kapang sangat kentara diruangan dengan bau amis darah yang sangat tajam itu.

"nuguya?!" teriakan itu berasal dari lantai atas. merasa aksinya diketahui sipemilik rumah dimana tempat ia memutilasi korbannya, namja itu segera berlari terhuyung, melompat melalui jendela, lalu menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

si wanita yang tadi berteriak muncul dari balik tangga rumah dengan raket nyamuk ditangannya. wanita paruh baya itu segera berlari menuju gudang disamping kamar mandi dan menemukan jejak darah yang mengarah kedalam gudang itu.

dia membuka pintu gudang perlahan.

clakkk

"aaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Baekkhyun!"

"oh my god!"

gadis itu terkejut setengah mati karena ada seseorang memanggil namanya dengan serta tepukan keras dibahunya. ruangan perpustakaan yang telah tua dengan kayu mengkilap apalagi dia hanya sendiri disana membuat gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu merasa ada yang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan menatap horror kearah teman perempuannya yang baru saja mengejutkannya itu.

"ada apa huh?"

"kau sudah dengar berita menyeramkan itu belum?"

"berita apa, Lu?"

si gadis bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan. mengecek situasi.

"Kim Chen..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya seakan bingung akan nama yang disebutkan oleh si gadis rusa.

"memangnya si onta itu kenapa?"

"dia sudah ma..."

"Baekhyun, Luhan, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?! bel jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu!" teriakan keras Ibu kepala sekolah membuat Bekhyun dan Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 3.

.

.

.

\- rest time

seperti biasa diYeonggi SHS. tiada hari tanpa yang namanya pembully-an disana. dan salah satu korban bulan - bulanan mereka adalah seorang namja tinggi berkacamata tebal dengan banyak buku ditas serta tangannya. Park Chanyeol. dia adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi diYeonggi SHS, meski dia bersekolah hanya dengan bermodal beasiswanya saja. Chanyeol sungguh menjaga sikap dan perilakunya selama berada disegerumbulan orang - orang penggila harta dan jabatan yang selalu suka memerintah bak raja rimba ditengah hutan terlarang itu.

mereka menendang tubuh jangkungnya yang tersungkur dilantai dingin toilet pria dilantai dua.

"hey gay, kupikir kau suka sentuhan ini..." salah satu lelaki dari segerombolan lelaki sombong lainnya menendang daerah privasi Chanyeol kuat.

"a-aku... bukan... seorang gay!"

beberapa dari manusia sialan disana saling melemparkan tatapan mengejek mereka. lalu tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

"kemarin kulihat kau hampir saja mencium Sehun, jadi itu namanya apa?"

"lucu sekali..." cibir gadis berambut merah dibelakangnya.

"menjijikkan..."

"jika ada Chen pasti tambah seru. sayangnya dia telah mati"

"..."

keadaan tiba - tiba hening ketika lontaran kata itu keluar dari bibir kissable namja berkulit tan disamping namja bertaring dengan mata coklat. Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya. membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya. tubuhnya menggigil menahan dingin karena guyuran air dari keran yang mereka tumpahkan keseluruh bagian tubuhnya dan membuatnya kehilangan sedikit fokus.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. seakan muak akan seonggok manusia menyedihkan yang selalu menjadi bahan kucilan mereka. dan tanpa sepatah katapun lagi dia pergi meninggalkan orang - orang itu. Jongin menatapnya aneh.

"yack, Oh Sehun. mau kemana kau hah?!" Sehun tanpak tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu toilet. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, menatap malas kearah pintu lalu pergi diikuti para pengikut biadabnya yang lainnya hingga hanya menyisakan Chanyeol seorang disana.

"lihat saja besok..."

"aku akan mengambil nyawa salah satu sari kalian..."

namja itu tersenyum sungguh manis setelahnya. menyeka darah disudut bibirnya lalu beranjak dari sana secepatnya. entah apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan. entahlah. mari kita lihat arus kedepannya.

"kematian selanjutnya..."

.

.

.

"hi? aku Byun Baekhyun. bisakah kita berteman?" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. saat ini mereka tengah berada digudang penyimpanan alat olahraga. dimana sesaat Chanyeol selesai membereskan peralatan olahraga yang digunakan anak kelasnya usai jam pelajaran olahraga.

"namamu siapa?"

"..." bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru merunduk dalam. hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal akan sikap lelaki aneh itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas. hanya sekilas. lalu merunduk kembali. meremas kuat jemari panjangnya yang terlihat memutih, keringat mengucur dipelipisnya, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"hei... kamu tidak apa - apa, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat.

"eomma... maaf..."

"haa?" Baekhyun dibuat bingung setengah mati oleh namja pucat ini. tak pernah sebelumnya dia berjumpa dengan lelaki aneh seperti Chanyeol ini. dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah Baekhyun mengajak orang untuk berkenalan terlebih dahulu. ini kejadian langka.

"e-eomma... maafkan aku... ma-maaf..."

"heii?"

"andwaee!"

dan Baekhyun semakin dibuat kepalang karena namja itu tiba - tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkannya. dan tanpa sengaja ada sebuah benda jatuh dari saku Chanyeol disaat ia berlari tadi.

ia memungut bungkusan kecil itu. membolak balik benda itu karena merasa bingung. lalu perlahan membukanya.

dan alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat benda apa yang ada didalam sana. sebuah belati kecil dengan darah yang mengering. serta sebuah foto usang lelaki paruh baya serta secarik kertas kecil. Baekhyun membukanya perlahan dan membacanya.

 _'aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian semua...'_

Deg!

seakan terkena serangan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Baekhyun melempar benda itu dengan refleks. menatap horror kearah seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat remang dan lembab.

"tapi ini punya namja itu..."

"aku harus mengembalikannya..."

belum sempat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan menyeramkan itu. tiba - tiba...

"Aaaaaa!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: annyeong...

comeback with cerita baru aneh bin ngawur gini. bhaks.

mungkin ada yang belom ngerti alur cerita ini. chap depan bakal nae jelasin. semoga ada yang penasaran/?

masukan sangat dibutuhkan, RnR jusseyo?


End file.
